Sueño de amor
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: Ikuto y sus amigos pertenecen a la famosa disquera Easter pero ahora tienen un problema pues la disquera enemiga, Seiyo, ha encontrado una nueva banda femenil con gran éxito, será que los chicos podrán cumplir su sueño de música o esta vez será un sueño de amor. No soy buena con los summary pero denle una oportunidad si?
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic, lo estare subiendo intentare que sea seguido pero sino cada semana por todo lo que tengo que hacer XD

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a Peach-Pit y aqui va:

Capítulo 1: "Nueva banda"

-Muy bien chicos –menciono un hombre de unos 30 años.

La banda sonaba realmente bien, se trataba de Shugo Cat. Esta, estaba integrada por 5 chicos de 17 años:

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, alto, de tez morena, ojos de un profundo color zafiro al igual que su cabellera despeinada además de una pícara sonrisa que hacia suspirar a muchas chicas;

_Kukai Sohma_, igualmente alto, unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello color anaranjado, él era despreocupado y sumamente divertido;

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_; era un poco más bajo pero era casi tan alto como Ikuto y Kukai, su cabello era muy largo y de color morado, ojos amables y de color dorado, siempre muestra una sonrisa y se podría decir que es el calmante del grupo con sus sabios consejos y tranquilizante actitud;

_Kairi Sanjo_, de estatura media, cabello de color verde y sus ojos igualmente, tenía una actitud seria y casi nunca sonreía pero también era caballeroso y educado;

Por ultimo _Tadase Hotori_, él también era un poco bajo, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos borgoña le daban la apariencia de príncipe azul junto con su personalidad caballerosa y sonrisa amable.

Si, eran los mejores en la industria de la música gracias a su apariencia pero también con su talento, todos se encargaban de todo y con una gran amistad podrían crear grandes melodías que le encantaban a sus fans.

-Muchas gracias Nikaidou-sensei- mencionaron todos los chicos

_Yuu Nikaidou_ era su manager y otro buen amigo, tenía 30 años pero aparentaba unos 25 años, ojos ambarinos y cabellos naranjas, y sobre todo demasiado descuidado.

**Nikaidou:** Muchachos, tengo que darles una noticia así que por favor vengan a mi oficina cuando se cambien –wow nunca había parecido tan serio.

**Nagi:** ¿Qué querrá decirnos? –pregunto una vez se fue Nikaidou

**Ikuto:** Quien sabe- menciono sin emoción alguna.

**Kukai:** Me encanta tu emoción –rio abrazándolo

**Ikuto:** Hmp

**Kairi:** Ya tranquilos, mejor vámonos yendo ¿No?

**Tadase:** Kairi tiene razón, andando que luego…

**Ikuto:** Si, si, si… deja tu actitud mini-rey

**Tadase:** Ikuto-niisan –grito molesto

**Nagi:** ya chicos –entre Kairi, Nagi y Kukai se llevaron a los chicos a la oficina de Nikaidou

**Nikaidou:** vaya chicos se tardaron –menciono cuando los vio entrar

**Kairi:** lo sentimos Nikaidou-sensei –se acomodó los lentes –pero estos no dejaban de discutir

**Nikaidou:** mmm, ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

**Tadase e Ikuto:** Hmp

**Nikaidou:** bueno, antes de que se maten, les diré la noticia –A todos les paso un folder amarillo donde venía la foto de 5 chicas y su información

**Ikuto:** ¿Te volviste un pervertido? –pregunto burlón

**Nikaidou:** no soy tu Tsukiyomi –estaba molesto y eso le saco a Ikuto otra pequeña risa

**Tadase**: explíquenos por favor Nikaidou-sensei

**Nikaidou:** Kairi, tu hermana como bien sabes pertenece a la disquera rival de Easter –Kairi asintió –El jefe nos ha informado que han encontrado una nueva banda

**Nagi:** ¿Entonces?

**Nikaidou:** Lo diré así, estas chicas pueden sacarnos de las ventas en un santiamén a menos que hagamos algo

**Kukai:** ¿Y qué haremos?

**Nikaidou:** por ahora investigarlas, saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles por eso la carpeta que tienen

**Ikuto:** el jefe no sabe nada ¿cierto?

**Nikaidou:** En realidad no, gato astuto –Ikuto le saco la lengua –él dijo que mejor nos juntáramos en una banda llena de amor y armonía con las chicas y crearan hijos para la futura compañía… ¿Quieren eso? -Todos negaron con la cabeza –Bien, entonces ya saben cuál les toca andando

Los chicos salieron dejando salir un suspiro de sus bocas, esto era lo peor que podría haberles pasado pero que mas podrían hacer, era el momento de mostrar de que estaban hechos.

aqui esta el primer capi yeahhh como siempre: sean buenos conmigo al momento de juzgar mi fic plisss

se que es corto y un poco aburrido pero estara mejor con el tiempo y tambien tratare de que el siguiente sea mas largo :)

vamos dejen reviews para seguirla


	2. Chapter 2: No puede ser peor

**Segundo siiiii, me alegra que a algunas les guste mi historia XD**

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a Peach-Pit**

**Comencemos...**

Capítulo 2 "No podía ser peor"

_Ikuto P.O.V._

Hice una mueca de desagrado, ¿estaban diciendo que un montón de niñas sin talento nos sacarían del mundo de la música? Sí, claro. Mire a mis amigos con el ceño fruncido mientras ellos estaban muy concentrados en la carpeta que nos entregó Nikaidou.

Con un nuevo suspiro observe la mía

**Ikuto:** ¿Quién dirá de la suya primero?

**Kukai:** ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos al azar? –Bravo, otra de las grandes ideas de Kukai… nótese el sarcasmo.

**Nagi:** está bien –todos aceptaron esa estupidez de mi mejor amigo y yo no pude negarme… fueron piedra, papel y tijeras y al final quede en primer lugar, luego Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi y Tadase.

**Kairi:** ¿Quién te toco Tsukiyomi-san? –tan serio como siempre

**Ikuto:** _Amu Hinamori… 16 años, cabello largo y de color rosa, ojos ámbar, estatura promedio, puede llegar a ser muy fría como el hielo pero con sus amigas es como un cálido sol…_ -¿Quién escribió esto? Seguramente fue Nikaidou

**Kukai:** mi turno –dijo con una sonrisa – _Utau Hoshina, 16 años largo cabello rubio y profundos ojos violetas, alta y con actitud fría además de madura_ –interesante… mi hermanita estaba en esta banda y con el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre, ¿Quién lo diría?

**Nagi:** Bueno, mi chica es _Rima Mashiro, 16 años de baja estatura, un cabello muy largo color oro al igual que sus ojos, nunca sonríe y jamás debes hacerla enojar_ –vi como tragaba saliva por la descripción mientras que yo solo pude ahogar una risa.

**Kairi:** _Yaya Yuiki, 15 años, cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés, estatura media, tiene la actitud de una niña pequeña, le encantan los dulces y las cosas adorables_ –todo lo contrario al serio de Kairi, vaya.

**Tadase:** ammm, _Lulú de Morcef, 16 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, seriedad ante todo pero es un poco mandona y bastante elegante_ –Justo lo que el mini-rey necesita.

**Ikuto:** hmp

**Kukai:** ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**Kairi:** supongo que Nikaidou-sensei espera que las espiemos para…

**: Eso no es necesario hermanito -¡Demonios y más demonios! Era la hermana de Kairi, Yukari Sanjo, la mujer más malvada y mandona que habíamos conocido… después de Utau

**Nagi:** ¿Qué hace aquí Sanjo-san?

**Yukari:** ¿Creen que no sé lo que pasa aquí? Ya me lo imaginaba de Yuu (ese es Nikaidou XD)

**Kairi:** hermana, aun no nos has contestado

**Yukari:** vaya –suspiro –vine a hacerles el trabajo más simple, síganme –sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos más que confundidos

**Tadase:** ¿Deberíamos seguirla?

**Ikuto:** hmp… vamos –todos me siguieron hasta que llegamos a la cabina de sonido donde ensayábamos siempre, ahí nos esperaban Nikaidou y Sanjo.

**Nikaidou:** ¡Mujer serpiente! –Y ya estaban discutiendo

**Yukari:** ¡Viejo verde!

**Nikaidou:** ¡Bruja sin talento! –se cubrió la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde, nosotros solo podíamos ver como el aura oscura de Sanjo crecía cada vez mas

Yukari: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Nikaidou: **nada Yukari, nada –rio nerviosamente pero Sanjo se lanzó encima de él empezando a jalarle el cabello y golpearlo en la cabeza repetidamente hasta que Utau hizo acto de aparición.

**Utau:** Sanjo-san, estamos listas –hasta en eso nos parecíamos, ambos con la actitud seria pero como hermanos, sabía que solo era una fachada de ella para protegerse.

**Yukari:** bien

Se levantó y acomodo su traje para alejarse de un muy herido Nikaidou, Nagi y Kairi se acercaron a él y lo llevaron al sillón más cercano, mientras Sanjo se acercó a nosotros con una mirada de suficiencia que no me gusto.

**Ikuto: **¿Qué es lo que planea Sanjo-san?

**Yukari:** Su final Shugo Cats, les presento a las Chara Girls.

En la cabina aparecieron las 5 chicas que había en las carpetas, debo admitir que esa chica Amu, me llamo la atención, no sabía si decir que fue su extraño color de pelo o la manera en que sus ojos trataban de esconder cosas, pero esa chica, tenía algo especial.

**Yukari:** ¿Listas? –Todas asintieron –Muy bien, empiecen

La música lleno el ambiente rápidamente, los chicos y yo observábamos cada movimiento que ellas hacían, si bien, antes había escuchado a Utau cantar, nunca lo había hecho en grupo.

**(Lulú) **Tu Sabes que todavía te amo bebe

(Y eso nunca cambiara)

**(Todas) **No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú, no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

**(Utau) **No me gusta esto, ¿pero por qué sigues apartándome?

Te aguardas continuamente no escuchas, lo que te digo

**(Rima) **¿Por qué sigues tratándome de enviar a otro tipo?

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

**(Yaya) **El refrán de ello es, todo por mí

El refrán que tú careces de muchas cosas

**(Amu) **Solamente para ello

Tú sabes como soy

¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en cosas que no quiero?

**(Todas) **No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

**(Amu) **Estoy bien

Soy feliz

Solamente te necesito

Todo tengo, nada más quiero

**(Utau) **¿Por qué me dices que encuentre a otra persona y sea feliz?

No hay ningún modo e puedo ser feliz después de que te fuiste

**(Rima) **El refrán es todo por mí

El refrán que tú careces en tantas cosas

**(Yaya) **¿No sabe que esto es absurdo?

¿Por que como puedo ser feliz sin ti?

No quiero a nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

(No quiero a nadie más)

(No quiero a nadie más)

Si no eres tú, si no eres realmente, no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No quiero a nadie nadie, excepto tu

No me gusta nadie más

Si no eres tú no lo quiero

No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie

**(Lulú) **Atrás están los días cuando era joven, salvaje y libre

Quiero volver cuando todo parecía un sueño

¿Por qué hacer que me aparte?

¿Por qué sigues apartándome?

No amo a nadie nadie

Nadie nadie excepto a ti.

Todos, incluyéndome nos quedamos en shock. Ahora entendía la preocupación de Nikaidou por estas chicas pero cuando menos no lo esperamos… nuestro jefe apareció, no podía ser peor.

Tsukasa: (¿no se lo esperaban verdad?) Hola chicos –menciono con una sonrisa

Todos: Tsukasa-san

Tsukasa: Ahora a lo que vine, he estado hablando con el jefe de Easter sobre esto que está pasando en las disqueras… esto de su rivalidad –bufe ignorando el comentario, no existía tal rivalidad, al menos no todavía.

Yukari: ¿A qué se refiere Tsukasa-san?

Tsukasa: Queremos una especie de paz, así que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en plan para crear una mejor relación entre ustedes

Ikuto: Eso no nos gustara –murmure y Tsukasa me miro con una sonrisa, que al igual que la mía no presagiaba nada bueno

Tsukasa: Probablemente pequeño gato –bufe otra vez –Ustedes harán…..

* * *

**Ok fue algo mas largo que el anterior hehehehe bueno ahora las preguntas**

**que haran los chicos?**

**podran llevarse bien?**

**eso es todo**

**tambien es para decirles que cada capitulo lo narrara alguien, esta vez fue Ikuto y luego sera otro **

**P.D la cancion se llama Nobody de Wonder Girls :)**

**Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo y dejen Reviews plisssss**


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos no deseados

**Wiiiiiii Vengo con el tercer cap de esta nove**

**Ikuto: esta aburrido**

**Yo: Claro que no (haciendo puchero)**

**Ikuto: casi no aparezco**

**Yo: ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora le toca a Rima y su historia, ademas ahora cambie el estilo de escritura**

**Ikuto: horrible**

**Yo: Moo, que malo u.u**

**Ikuto: bueno bueno, ya calmate que si no no habra fic **

**Yo: Tienes razon me harias el honor?**

**Ikuto: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Tsukita sino a Peach Pit**

* * *

_Capítulo 3 "Sentimientos no deseados"_

**Narra Rima:**

-Harán un concurso pero lo harán en las parejas que yo diga, claro, fue decidido entre las dos agencias -genial

-¿Cuáles son Tsukasa-san?- La pregunta inteligente de Amu.

-No sean impacientes chicos, el favor me lo hará Kazuomi-Dijo Tsukasa

-¿QUE? –preguntamos todos en estado de shock

-Calmados muchachitos –hay, este es demasiado serio para todo, no puedo creer que este de jefe en una agencia de música – yo les diré las parejas –hizo una pausa para sacar una hoja -1. Amu Hinamori y Tadase Hotori(**N.A. **_No me maten pliss, hay una razon para esto) _; 2. Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Utau Hoshina; 3. Yaya Yuiki y Kukai Souma; 4. Rima Mashiro y Kairi Sanjo; por ultimo 5. Nagihiko Fujisaki y Lulu de Morcef.

Mire a mi compañero, era igual de serio que yo así que no habría mucho problema, mi única queja era el de estar con un hombre, los detestaba pero todo se debe a ese estúpido de mi ex-novio que apareció en mi vida para aferrarse a ella como una asquerosa lapa.

Pero, yo también había tenido la culpa, si no me hubiera enamorado como una loca de él, seguramente nada habría pasado, el tenía la culpa de que perdiera mi sonrisa, mi felicidad, a mi padre y a mí misma… aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí.

_*Flashback*_

Hablaba por teléfono con Amu, éramos las mejores amigas en la secundaria. Aunque parezca imposible, yo era más alegre y claro, mucho más confiada e ingenua. El punto es lo que paso cuando camine por esa plaza ese desastroso día… el comienzo de mi infierno.

-Eres un tonta, mira que quedarte dormida en clases –mencione con burla

-moo, Rima. No seas mala, no me ha ocurrido tanto

-¿No? Han sido cuatro veces en lo que va de la semana y apenas es martes

Amu suspiro y yo reí por lo bajo cuando de pronto choque con algo… mejor dicho con alguien. A lo lejos, en mi celular a 3 metros de distancia, podía escuchar la voz de Amu gritando mi nombre pero mis ojos y mi atención estaban sobre el chico con el que había chocado y que ahora me sostenía de la cintura, dejando NADA de espacio entre nosotros.

Un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y como toda una tsundere lo empuje lejos y casi al mismo tiempo corrí por mi celular donde aún Amu seguía gritando mi nombre, vaya la fuerza de la niña, creo que ya aviso a todo su vecindario que no consigue que le conteste.

-Amu

-¡RIMA! –grito fuertemente dejándome casi sorda, me las pagaría mañana.

-Tranquila solo choque con alguien pero estoy bien –ella murmuro palabras de alivio, cosas como "Gracias a Dios que no estas muerta" o "Me alegro de que no fuera un secuestrados asesino que vendiera tus órganos al mercado negro y tomar tu piel como abrigo" ¿Me vio cara de animal o qué?

-Si Amu, nos vemos mañana en la escuela –colgué antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías.

Con un suspiro voltee a ver al muchacho de antes, el cual ahora sonreía burlonamente. Sus ojos azules, cabello castaño y una sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos me cautivo casi al instante pero por suerte supe disimularlo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora niño?

-Vaya, ¿Qué paso con la actitud de antes?

-No fraternizo con extraños- respondí irónicamente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Kaori Maiko –me volvió a sonreír y sin mi permiso tomo mi mano para luego besarla. Estúpido cretino

-¿Quién te crees para besarme? –pregunte molesta

-Solo un humilde muchacho frente a una hermosa reina

-Estúpido

-¿Puedo saber su nombre hermosa dama?

-No –me aleje de él y camine rápidamente pero el, al instante me alcanzo

-Por favor

-Dije que no

¿Qué puedo hacer para que me digas tu nombre?

-Morir

-Está bien –camino hacia el barandal de la plaza, estábamos en el segundo piso. Se sujetó del barandal y me miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir, los odiaba. –Moriré para saber su hermoso nombre –grito melodramáticamente y se subió al barandal.

Abrí mis ojos asustada, el segundo piso estaba prácticamente a 12 metros, cuando mucho, del piso.

-¡No! –Grite y lo sujete de la pierna que, gracias a mi estatura, alcanzaba -¿Qué estás haciendo pedazo de baka?

-Hacer lo que me pediste

-No dije que literal –suspire y con un último jalón, lo devolví al piso –está bien, te diré mi nombre

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Sugoi –lo mire mal y luego le di mi mano

-Rima Mashiro

-Un gusto… Rima-chan –me volví a sonrojar y le di la espalda

-Bueno, adiós

-Espera –empezó a seguirme

_*Meses después*_

Después de eso, me siguió por toda la plaza como todo un perrito faldero. Me enfermaba aquella actitud amable y servicial pero a pesar de todo, deje que se quedara conmigo. Al final, resulto que él también estaba estudiando en nuestra escuela, claro en diferente clase, pero bajo el mismo techo después de todo.

Se juntaba con Amu y conmigo, me sonreía tiernamente y siempre sacaba estúpidas razones para estar conmigo "Rima ayúdame con este problema" "Rima, acompáñame a la biblioteca" "Rima, necesito que me ayudes con mi perro" (**N.A.**_ ¿Un perro? ¿Cómo es eso? Rima: No tengo idea… ¿Qué tú no lo escribes? Yo: bueno si, pero no tengo idea en que podrías ayudarlo tú con un perro… ¿Era un chihuahua? Rima: __¡URUSAI! Yo: ¡No me mates!) _Al final, yo terminaba bastante molesta y el con un ojo morado_ (_**N.A.**_ ¿Tienes fuerza sobrehumana? Rima: dije que ya basta con tus interrupciones, yo estoy contando la historia ¿Por qué no interrumpiste a ese gato cuando narro? Yo: es que él no me dejo, amenazó con abandonar mi fic si lo hacía u.u Rima: pues déjame decirte que te amenazo con lo mismo. Yo: ¡son crueles! u.u _) Amu, como toda una doctora corazón o como una mala cupido, ayudaba a ese retrasado con su plan de estar siempre conmigo… hasta que lo logro.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, Kaori se hizo mi novio. Era lindo cuando estaba conmigo, amable, cariñoso, gracioso… era como el novio perfecto para mí, y no solo por soportar mi humor cambiante, sino porque siempre sabia como sacarme una sonrisa. Pero todo lo bueno debe acabar alguna vez.

_*Un año después*_

La relación empezó a cambiar. Kaori era celoso y más estúpido que antes. Siempre quería saber dónde estaba y con quien, llego hasta el punto de prohibirme salir sin él, claro que como toda una ingenua enamorada le hacía caso y hasta llegue a pensar que solo lo hacía por mi bien.

-Rima eso no es normal

-No lo sé Amu, creo que él lo hace porque se preocupa por mi

-Rima, está controlándote –Amu me tomo de los hombros y sacudió levemente –Ya no sales, ni siquiera conmigo, somos mejores amigas Rima, te conozco. Desde que el actúa así tu siempre lo miras con miedo, entiende –las dos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos –ya no es ese chico que conocimos

Todo paso demasiado rápido luego de eso. Kaori entro a la habitación y al vernos juntas se molestó bastante. Hubo gritos, discusiones… y hasta golpes. Kaori había enloquecido y de no ser por los guardias de mi padre podríamos haber muerto ese día.

-¡NUNCA RIMA, NUNCA TE LIBRARAS DE MI!

_*Fin del flashback*_

Sabía que sus palabras se cumplirían, él fue encerrado durante 3 años por intento de homicidio ya que solamente era un menor de edad, pero hace 1 lo liberaron por buen comportamiento. Ese mismo día que lo soltaron, alguien asesino a mi padre mientras salían del trabajo… los mediocres policías creían que alguien lo mato por querer robarlo pero yo sabía que Kaori era el culpable y su venganza estaba cerca de mí.

También, después de eso jure no volver a caer el la trampa del amor, no seria de nuevo, la esclava de nadie y mucho menos de un hombre. No señor, mis sentimientos mas cálidos habían muerto esos días de tragedia.

-¿Rima, estas bien?

Volví de monologo y mire a mi amiga pelirrosa.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Más bien a ti, la junta termino hace 5 minutos pero estabas en una especie de trance

-Solo pensaba

Camine sin cuidado, intentando escapar de mis recuerdos pero para mí mala suerte tropecé con un cable del sonido que había en el piso.

Cerré los ojos por inercia, ¿Por qué lo hacíamos si nos iba a doler igual? Quien sabe pero lo hice de igual modo pero varios segundos después aun no llegaba el dolor. ¿Lo imagine?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, descubriendo que si había tropezado pero mi caída fue detenida por una mano masculina que rodeaba mi cintura y espalda, acercándome a un pecho firme. Tenía miedo de los recuerdos, cuando un hombre me tocaba, recordaba todo lo vivido junto a Kaori… la alegría y el amor, así como el dolor y decepción.

Solté un gemido desesperado pero inaudible para los demás, más para mi misterioso salvador, creo que fue bastante fuerte. Para mi mayor pesar, aquel hombre se tropezó con el mismo cable cuando me sostuvo y caímos, él se había movido muy rápido por lo que el cayó de espaldas y yo encima de él. Cuando creí que las pesadillas volverían, nada paso. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Rima-chan, Nagihiko-kun ¿Están bien?

Ambos asentimos pero yo aún estaba encima de este chico, con sus brazos rodeándome de manera protectora y por un momento, me sentí segura, sin preocupaciones.

A tiempo desperté de mi sueño y me senté, otro punto para mi mala suerte, la nueva posición era mucho más incómoda que la anterior, pues mis piernas estaban, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y mis manos seguían en su pecho.

-¿Te lastimaste Mashiro-san? – pregunto… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-No, gracias… amm –rio un poco.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki… puedes decirme Nagi, creo que es más corto –puso un mano detrás de su cabeza y me dio una cálida sonrisa que increíblemente hizo que le correspondiera.

El sonrojo que ya estaba naciendo en mis mejillas lleno todo mi rostro cuando oí al tonto de… de… ¡hay! Su amigo de cabello azul rio y nos miró pícaramente.

-¿Saben? Si quieren podemos conseguirles una habitación para que se conozcan más

-Oye Ikuto, deja tus chistes

Nagihiko hizo intento de pararse por lo que me levante como un rayo y me puse a un lado de Amu, quien tenía una sonrisa igual o más picara que la de ese chico Ikuto.

-No menciones ni una palabra de esto Amu Hinamori si quieres conservar tu dignidad

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa ante mi mirada, suspire y mire de nuevo a Fujisaki-kun.

-Gracias de nuevo –murmure

-No hay problema –se levantó y me volvió a sonreír –no puedo dejar que una chica se lastime

Me sonroje por tercera vez… ¿Qué me pasaba?

* * *

**Ahi esta, todos sabemos que Rima esta enamorada pero... aqui tardara en admitirlo XD La verdad Rimahiko es otra pareja que amo... despues del Amuto y al igual el Kutau :P **

**Ustedes diganme quien quiere que narre en el proximo cap y tambien nombres tanto de hombres como mujeres que apareceran en el fic. Si?**

**Vamos dejen reviews **

**Plissss si no llorare**

**Ikuto: inundaras tu cuarto**

**Yo: sigues siendo cruel conmigo buaaaaa**

**Ikuto: salvenme**

**Yo: Baka! **

**Ja ne! :)**


End file.
